In conventional strung rackets, such as tennis rackets, a plurality of string elements are interwoven within a frame to provide a substantially flat ball-engaging surface. In using the racket, many players hit the ball nearer the frame than the center, or sweet spot, resulting in a twisting of the racket in the player's hand, thus causing the ball to be misdirected.
After considerable research and experimentation, the racket of the present invention has been devised to compensate for the various undesirable actions and reactions resulting when the ball makes contact with the racket anywhere but the center or sweet spot, the racket of the present invention comprising, essentially, a frame within which is strung a plurality of string elements interconnected in such a manner to provide substantially concave surfaces on each face of the racket head.